a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicle structural design and related structural deflection control, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for actively and passively controlling deflection and for assisting with opening and closing of a vehicle door.
b. Description of Related Art
In the automobile art, wind noise is an important consideration both from an aesthetics and vehicle dynamics standpoint. For components such as vehicle doors, dynamic door deflection under wind noise is one of the major design concerns for customer satisfaction for wind noise sound perception. Over the years, a variety of methods, such as increasing door stiffness or reinforcing of the door frame, have been employed to minimize dynamic door deflection. These methods invariably increase the cost and/or weight of a vehicle, and can further complicate the manufacturing and assembly processes. Yet further, in conjunction with designing a door frame for minimizing dynamic door deflection, such design considerations also impact the door opening and closing effort. As with customer satisfaction based on wind noise sound perception, the opening and closing effort for a door likewise impacts customer satisfaction with regard to the routine operation of a vehicle.
It is therefore desirable to have a vehicle including a door frame design with minimal dynamic door deflection, and with reduced door opening and closing effort.
An exemplary vehicle door and frame design for minimizing dynamic door deflection and/or for improving door opening/closing effort is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,192 to Mueller.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5 of Mueller, Mueller provides a method and apparatus for sealing a closure gap for an automobile door (21) having elastic and inflatable packing members (14) which are pressurized to control the door seal gap when the speed of the vehicle exceeds a set value. Pressuring and control device (4) allows inflation of members (14) based on the readings provided by pressure sensor (10) and speed sensor (11) for providing a good seal around the door, yet permitting easy opening of the door upon depressurization.
While the Mueller device limits movement of the door, the device however does not facilitate the door opening and closing effort, and requires significant structural design effort for implementation of the inflatable packing members (14).
Accordingly, there remains a need for an apparatus and method for minimizing dynamic door deflection and/or for improving door opening/closing effort, which is economical to manufacture, install and service in existing and new vehicles. There also remains a need for an apparatus and method for minimizing dynamic door deflection and/or for improving door opening/closing effort which is robust in design for long term use in a variety of vehicles, which reduces design and tooling costs, and which further meets automotive fit and operation requirements for such components.